


他们总是在一起

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: 787拉郎提及, FF系列的人年龄不可言说, M/M, OOC, tag我瞎写的, 不保证没有错字, 我真的不会写爱情瞎写的, 架空世界孤儿院设定, 没有打齐游戏所以ooc是逃不开的了, 码字一时爽, 空组基本都出来了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 第一次写王国之心的同人，写得并不好看，中途有任何不适请及时关闭文档止损。文中人名有分开中文和英文两种，FF的都是中文人名，HK的都是英文人名，可能会有人不能接受。我真的是瞎写的，很难看。
Relationships: Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	他们总是在一起

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写王国之心的同人，写得并不好看，中途有任何不适请及时关闭文档止损。
> 
> 文中人名有分开中文和英文两种，FF的都是中文人名，HK的都是英文人名，可能会有人不能接受。
> 
> 我真的是瞎写的，很难看。

他们总是在一起。

Ventus跟Sora甚至没有血缘关系，他们在一个仿佛在任何地方都可能建起的孤儿院里遇到彼此，两人都没有双亲，甚至连年龄都不一样。

Ventus大Sora整整5年多，这个金发的男孩子在偶然跑出孤儿院门口的时候捡到了用被子裹着放在篮子里的Sora，除了一张写着名字的纸条外什么都没有。

就像任何一个被丢弃的孩子一样，并没有多么特别。

按照正常情况，Ventus应该把孤儿院的负责人爱丽丝叫过来让她来看看这个孩子，但他没有那么做，而是自己走过去抱起了这个并不大的布团子。

然后他看到了天空。

感觉到动静的婴儿没有哭闹而是睁开了眼睛看向那个把自己抱起来的人，那是一双蔚蓝色的眼睛，像是最晴朗的天空的颜色。

Ventus没由来的感觉到自己的心脏为那双眼睛剧烈的跳动着。

“Ventus？门口那里有什么吗？”

不远处花田的方向传来了爱丽丝的声音，似乎是照料完花朵后发现了站在门口不动的Ventus所以才出声呼唤道。

Ventus这才像是被惊醒一样，抱着Sora跑向了爱丽丝的方向：“爱丽丝，门口有个孩子！”

早已习惯了门口被留下孩子的爱丽丝立刻从花田边站起来，用湿布擦干净了沾有花泥的双手后才伸手把Ventus手里的孩子接了过来。

“哎呀，是个小‘天空’呢。”

“天空？”Ventus有些疑惑的跟着爱丽丝的声音把这个词重复了一次，爱丽丝笑着解释：“Sora在一些地方的意思就是天空的意思。”

“我们可以留下他吗，他太小了……”Ventus有些着急的拉住了爱丽丝的粉丝长裙下摆，“我的意思是，我可以帮忙照顾他的。”

“Ventus喜欢这个孩子吗？”爱丽丝没有马上答应但也没有拒绝，而是蹲下身看向面前的金发男孩。

因为Ventus很少主动提出想要什么。

“我想是的……我觉得我应该是喜欢他的……我们可以留下他吗爱丽丝？”

“唔……考虑到我们这里还有空间，我想留下他应该并不是什么大问题，但你确定吗Ventus？这孩子还很小，你可能需要经常看着他，他并不会一直都这么乖巧，你懂我的意思吗？”

尽管Sora此时不哭闹，但不意味着他能一直都这么乖巧，任何照顾过婴儿的人都知道一旦他们哭闹起来很有可能是个噩梦。

Ventus听懂了爱丽丝的意思，这个女性把选择交到了Ventus的手里，留下Sora将会意味着Ventus可能会失去很多用来玩耍的时间，这对任何一个孩子而言都是十分艰难的选择。

但看着那双蓝色的眼睛，Ventus毫不犹豫的点了点头。

“我会照顾他的，一定不会离开他。”

褐色长发的女性温柔的笑了起来，那双翠绿色的眼睛像宝石一样闪烁着，她伸手握住了Ventus的手轻声说：“那么，让我们跟其他人介绍一下我们的新家人吧。”

介绍Sora的任务并不困难，这家孤儿院并不大所以孩子也并不特别多。Ventus的双胞胎Roxas、性格有些糟糕的Vanitas、黑色头发的女孩子Xion以及有瞳孔异色症的Yozora，听到爱丽丝的呼唤声，孩子们很快集中到了大厅，随后他们看到爱丽丝和抱着一个布团子的Ventus。

“打断了你们的事情不好意思，不过我觉得需要让你们认识一下我们的新家人，Ventus？”

金发的孩子用手拉开了一些布料，一个孩子的脸露了出来，Vanitas是第一个出声的人：“你捡了个孩子？”

“唔……我想是的，我跟爱丽丝说我会照顾他。”

“可你自己还是个孩子。”Roxas一脸诧异的看着自己的双胞胎兄弟，他跟Ventus的样子完全一模一样。

“噢，他的眼睛是蓝色的，他也会是个金发吗？”这个女孩子总是十分友善，她看着Ventus怀中的孩子伸手戳了一下，“天啊，他的脸颊好软！”

“他看起来……太小了。”Yozora也在旁边看着Ventus抱着的孩子，“我觉得他可能还不到1岁。”

“我希望他至少断了奶，这样我就不用让克劳德特地去买奶粉了，他根本不知道该怎么买。”爱丽丝叹了口气，但还是做好了最坏的打算，倒是Vanitas似乎并不担心：“里昂会帮他的，里昂简直就是这里的爸爸。”

爱丽丝似乎被这个说法逗笑了：“我觉得你说得对，他比克劳德靠谱多了。”

Xion突然跳了起来，这个女孩子想起了婴儿的安置问题：“Ventus，如果我们要留下他，那我们得在晚上之前准备好他睡觉的床，你还需要帮他洗澡。”

“我觉得Xion说得没错，如果你要照顾他那你要做很多准备的工作。”爱丽丝同意了黑发女孩的说法，她告诉Ventus照顾一个婴儿需要做的大部分工作和注意事项，金发男孩一点都没有不耐烦的认真听着，努力让自己尽可能的记住，随后他和带着孩子先去了浴室，而Xion则拉着Yozora去给这个新成员准备睡的地方，位置自然是Ventus床的旁边。

在确认Sora确实已经戒奶后所有人都松了一口气，只是爱丽丝不用担心克劳德会买错奶粉然后里昂帮忙收拾残局。让其他人更开心的是，Sora虽然是个充满活力的孩子但他并不喜欢哭闹而更喜欢玩耍。

他愿意跟任何人玩耍，就算是最喜欢捉弄他的Vanitas；他还不会在半夜所有人都睡着的时候大声哭喊吵醒这个房子里的所有人。

“我想如果全世界的婴儿都跟Sora一样，那么街上那些父母看上去一定不会那么糟糕，他们看上去就像从没睡过好觉一样。”Roxas咬着他的海盐味棒冰说，“我听过太多人抱怨他们的孩子晚上不让他们睡觉。”

“他甚至不挑食。”Vanitas对此简直不能理解，“他甚至愿意吃加了青椒的糊！”

“不，对青椒挑食的只有你而已Vanitas……”Yozora抱着已经空了的洗衣篮走进来，“我们这里其他人都不讨厌青椒你知道的。”

“今天的晚饭是谁负责？”

“Ventus，你知道这意味着什么。”Roxas咬碎了他嘴里棒冰吞了下去，“他真的完全不挑食。”

“我想克劳德了……”Vanitas绝望的趴在了桌子上，Roxas耸了耸肩：“在吃饭这件事上，谁都喜欢克劳德。”

“你们在说什么？”Ventus抱着Sora走进来，显然又是给爱丽丝帮忙整理花田了，Sora很喜欢呆在花田旁边，所以Ventus总带着他去。

看到Roxas手上的棒冰，索拉开心的伸手想去抓，但又被Ventus拦截了回来：“你知道你还不能吃那个的对吧Sora。”

“噢，他看着就像Sora的亲妈……”Vanitas捂着眼睛发出了夸张的哀嚎，而听到自己名字的Sora则好奇的看着他。

“但确实没人能讨厌Sora，就算是你也做不到。”Roxas起身扔掉了他的木棒，“至少他是最棒的婴儿。”

不添麻烦不捣乱的Sora无惊无险就长到了4岁，除了比大多数孩子更有活力之外依然不容易让人头疼，他善良温柔，几乎很难让人去讨厌他。

而Ventus就像他答应爱丽丝的那样，他从不长时间离开Sora，他愿意花很多时间去陪Sora玩那些其他大孩子不感兴趣的游戏、陪Sora聊天解答任何他能解答的问题。

他比谁都乐意看着Sora用蓝色的眼睛看着自己，偶尔他甚至觉得也许Sora就是他心脏拼图的一部分，只是两个人呆在一起就能让Ventus十分满足。

他把他的想法告诉了爱丽丝。

这位温柔美丽的女性没有觉得他这么想就是不正常的，Ventus并不是想做一些不好的事情，他仅仅只是满足于跟Sora呆在一起，这并不是什么坏事。

“如果Ventus这么觉得，也许是真的也说不定。”爱丽丝摸了摸那头柔软的金色短发，随后用手指轻轻按照Ventus胸口的位置，“并不是所有的事情都能用语言说清楚，如果你的心是这么说的，那你相信你的心就可以了。”

“有时候心会帮你做出选择。”

等Ventus已经到了15岁的时候，他周围很多跟他同龄的孩子都在说关于恋爱的事情，学校总能听到谁正在和谁在约会之类的消息，就连xion都找到了男朋友。

但Ventus对这些并不感兴趣。他乐意跟同学或者家人一起运动玩耍，也愿意花很多时间去完成那些无聊的家庭作业，但他并不对恋爱感兴趣，他更愿意把多余的时间耗在Sora身上。

Sora也在学校交到了新朋友，一个红发的女孩和一个银发的男孩。他会跟他们在下课后或者周末一起出去玩，但他从不会错过能跟Ventus相处的时间。

他们基本都呆在一起。

爱丽丝曾经好奇的问Sora为什么他总是乐于跟Ventus呆在一起，这并不是Sora不喜欢其他家人的意思，仅仅只是这两个孩子太亲密了。

“我不知道怎么形容，但我觉得Ven有时候就像我心脏的另一半，他需要我。”Sora摸着自己的胸口，“我们彼此之间连在了一起。”

“这样啊。”爱丽丝摸了摸这个10岁男孩的头发，那头褐色的短发总是尖尖的刺着，但并不坚硬让人觉得手感很好，“可能你们的心确实是连在一起的也说不定。”

“Ven，恋爱是什么？”

“咳咳！！！”Ventus被这防不胜防的问题差点没被喝下去的水呛死，咳了好一会才艰难的问：“怎么、突然问起这个？”

“Kiri说他跟Riku在交往、在谈恋爱。”Sora吃着Rocas买回来的冰棒说，也许是因为天气十分炎热的原因，冰棒融化的速度十分快，不一会一些底部融化的部分就流到了Sora的手臂上，透明的液体沾在在并不算白皙的皮肤是，Ventus没由来的觉得有点渴又喝下去了一口清水。

“恋爱啊，应该就是你跟一个人呆在一起感觉特别好，不想跟他分开，即使坐在一起不说话也会很快乐……吧？”显然，Ventus对自己提供的答案并不这么确定，他的时间基本都用在了学习和朋友上，他也不能明确说出恋爱是什么。

Sora叼着冰棒歪了歪头，那褐色的短发跟着他的动作微微晃动，然后Ventus听到男孩问：“那我能和Ven谈恋爱吗？”

这次Ventus彻底被呛得说不出话了。

“因为Ven不是说，恋爱就是跟对方不说话呆在一起也很开心，我跟Ven呆在一起就很开心啊。”

“在说什么呢？Ven怎么呛得这么厉害？”抱着鲜花走进来的爱丽丝看着这两个孩子笑着问，Sora立刻跑了过去问另一个显然更靠谱的人：“kiri和Riku在谈恋爱，爱丽丝，爱是什么？”

“爱啊……用一本书上的说法就是‘光是要你离开ta就会让你感到痛苦’，而爱情则是一种能让两个人相互之间彼此陪伴共度余生，你会因为ta的难过而难过、ta的高兴而高兴，我们很难说清楚它到底什么，但倘若遇到了，我们的心会告诉我们。”

“听不懂……”

“没关系，我也不懂……”爱丽丝把花插在了花瓶里，各种颜色的花朵被集中到了一起却并不冲突，仿佛它们本来就应该这样，“谁都不敢说自己真正明白爱情，因为每个人的爱情都不一样。”

“那克劳德和里昂它们是爱情吗，他们总是在一起。”

“也许是，也许不是，只有他们自己知道。”爱丽丝弯腰亲吻了这个最小的孩子的额头，女性温柔的声音说：“但你只要相信一件事，那就是心会告诉我们答案。”

“心……”

还是年幼的男孩抬头看着那双美丽的绿色眼睛，然后又伸手摸了摸胸口。

困惑似乎并未解决，但又仿佛已经消失。

最早离开孤儿院独立的是Vanitas，随后是Yozora，这两个孩子总有自己的想法，他们不会忘记这个家但他们确实打算离开了。就像雏鸟长大了会离开安全的鸟巢独自飞翔一样，孩子们基本都完成了自己的学业找到了工作，他们已经有离开庇护所的能力，他们还会回来但他们也会有自己的新家。

他们会有属于他们自己的生活。

Ventus是最后还没离开的，优秀的在校成绩让他拥有一份相当不错的工作，他完全有能力养活自己，但他确实没有离开。

Sora很高兴Ventus能留下，虽然孤儿院又增加了新的孩子，但Ventus和爱丽丝才是他在这里最亲近的人。

今年的Ventus已经20岁了。

他就像照顾着孤儿院的克劳德和里昂一样，把工作上得到的相当一部分报酬用在了孤儿院上，在工作闲暇的时间陪伴Sora或者那些新来的孩子。

他们仍然呆在一起。

爱丽丝似乎并不觉得Ventus在这里有什么不对，她没有觉得Ventus就应该离开或者留下，她似乎比任何人都清楚某些事。

“爱丽丝，我觉得我可能是爱着Ven的。”

某天在帮爱丽丝整理花田的时候，Sora突然说，爱丽丝并没有停下手里的动作而是在等这个男孩说完。

“Ven昨天告诉我，他可能也要离开孤儿院了。”

“我知道这是正常的，Vanitas、Roxas他们所有人都离开了，虽然他们会在节日回来，但我知道这跟以前不一样。”

“他们确实离开了。”

爱丽丝用花剪剪下了合适被摘下的花朵放到了花篮中，仍然没有出声中断Sora断断续续的话语。

“他们离开的时候我虽然觉得有点难过，但并不是不能接受，但昨天Ven说的时候，我觉得很难受。”

“就像连接快断开了一样……”

他们总是呆在一起，从Sora甚至还不会说话开始就一直呆在一起。

“我不想他走……或者我想跟他一起走。”

褐色长发的女性这时候终于出声了：“那你有跟他说吗，关于这些。”

18岁的男孩摇了摇头，他看着面前一直照顾着他的这个人，总是充满活力的他此时却一副沮丧的样子：“我不确定他也想这样。”

“那你应该跟他说，就算他拒绝了你，那起码你也得到了答案不是吗Sora？”

蓝色的眼睛看向了那双翡翠绿，它们总是那么温柔美丽，男孩最后点了点头。

“我想你总是对的，爱丽丝。”

“克劳德和里昂也这么说。”

女性开心的笑了起来。

“Ven，我有件事想跟你说，很重要的事。”

Ventus从孩子中抬起头看向不远处的Sora，然后笑着点头：“你知道我几乎学不会拒绝你。”

两个人一起在夜色中来到了爱丽丝的花田旁边，花瓣上还未干透的露水闪烁着月光的颜色，Ventus是那个先开口的人：“那么你想跟我说什么呢Sora。”

褐色短发的男生用手指挠了挠侧脸，显然他对准备说的话感到了紧张，这让Ventus不可避免的也开始紧张了起来。

“也许我说的事情你会觉得很奇怪甚至不能接受……”又是几个深呼吸，Ventus看到那双蓝色眼睛盯紧了自己，在这缺少灯光的地方，那双眼睛更像是黑夜的颜色，“我想我可能喜欢你，Ven。”

“唔……我很确定你应该是喜欢我的，你甚至喜欢所有人。”

“你知道我不是那个意思对吧？”

Ventus感觉他的心脏似乎被Sora的这句话拉成了一条直线随后又揉成了一团。

“我想，这可能就是爱丽丝说的，心会告诉我爱情是什么……而我的心告诉我，是你。”Sora露出了一个笑容，“我知道这听起来很奇怪，毕竟你兄弟在对你告白，谁都很难觉得不奇怪。”

“但爱丽丝说我应该告诉你，让你决定。”

Ventus第一次觉得开口说话原来是那么的困难，仿佛有什么东西顶在了他的喉咙中间又有什么贴紧了他的嘴巴，阻止他说出任何东西。但金发青年最终张开了嘴巴，有些低哑的声音艰难的从他的喉咙涌上来。

“你知道，我几乎学不会拒绝你对吧，Sora。”

答案从Ventus第一次看到那双眼睛起，就已经是注定了。

他们总是在一起，当然，以后也是。


End file.
